The Funniest Freakin Story Ever
by Hiroke-tsume
Summary: This is just a story for humorous people. Enjoy.
1. Default Chapter

The Funniest Freakin Story Ever

_BEEP....BEEP....BEEP_, the young male yokai woke up more pissed off than ever. He had short black hair that came down to his sholders, emerald green eyes and he was about seventeen. After his morning battle of getting out of bed he got in the shower were he stood for 30 minutes to wake him up. Finaly he went downstairs to "perform his daily rutine", take the garbage out, chase the neighbors kids off his lawn and then eat. "Well, its not exactly breakfast, but its better than the shit I had last night." he said looking down at his oatmeal he had to eat until he got paid to go to the store. Later he went over to his "good buddy" Miroku to see if he was the one spying on his girlfriend Yumi. "Hey Miroku, so are you gonna fess up or do I gotta beat the truth out of ya."

"Now,now aren't we getting a little testy."

"I'll give you to the count of three and if ya don't fess up, I'll make the Texas Chainsaw Massacure seem like a walk in the park."

"NOT MY MANHOOD"

"Yes,one,two-"

"IT WASNT ME OKAY, IT WAS KOJI!"

"You had better be tellin the truth."

After a long run down the neighborhood, he finaly got to Koji, who was siting in his lounge chair, in a blue t-shirt and black jeans."What do you want?" he said looking like he didn't have time for this. Sankou picked him up by his shirt and started to beat him like a older brother would mess with his younger sibling."YOU DON'T EVER MESS WITH ANYONE I KNOW AGAIN!" Koji got the strength to say "Mirku led." Just then InuYasha walked in, looked at the pool of blood, looked up at Sankou and said "What did ya do to Koji now?"

"We had a.........._disagreement_."

"Well, who's next?"

"Miroku, he lied to me, bad mistake."

"Should I help?"

"Sure, your not rusty are ya?"

"Hell no!"

Both of them started running down the block, when Kagome stopped them in their tracks. "Just WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" After they explained themselves, they went to beat up Miroku. After their 'talk' with Miroku, InuYasha went back to Kagome's place to see if she would make him ramen. Sadly for InuYasha, Kagome and Sango went to the mall for a few hours."How long do ya think InuYasha will look for us?" Sango said flustered. Kagome giggled and said,"Forever, do you remember the last time he came to the mall?" Sango and Kagome both busted out laughing because last time InuYasha got ticked off by the guy selling samples and that guy was hanging on a pole by his underware. InuYasha unfortunatly has to have security surrond him at all times in the mall."Damn, I don't feel like going in there again." InuYasha said growling like he was a forced dog to stay home. Then Koga came behind InuYasha and said, " Kagome's in there I guess."

"No she's not." InuYasha said trying to prentend she wasnt.

"Yes she is, thats really the only time you are ever near the store."

"Not true."

"Is too."

"SHUT UP."

"WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME!"

"WITH PLEASURE!"

The two started to fight right when Kagome an Sango came out of the store. They both dropped their bags and went to stop the two, but they didn't care because sadly, it was normal, Kagome would hold back InuYasha while Sango held back Koga. Sango and Kagome would then hit the two upside the head. The two would blame it on one another and then Sango would call them immature."Glad thats over." Sango said happily. After the two went home two try on their new clothes.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha yaddayadda but I do own Sankou, Yumi and Koji yaddayadda who cares. The only thing I do care about is please don't insult my story if you decide to review it, instead tell me what I'm doing wrong so I can fix it and the next chapter will be better.


	2. Default Chapter

Chapter 2

After the two ladies tried on their new clothes, they went to see their freinds. First up, the shopaholic, Yumi. They both knew that she would be at the mall, what they didn't know, is what store she'd be in. "How are we ever gonna find her in here." Kagome asked puzzled. Sango smiled sweetly and said,"If non-else prevails, we will resort to the sale." Both of them giggled at the fact that Yumi couldn't resist a sale. After looking at about fifty of her favorite shops they went and took a megaphone that a samples guy use and shouted,"Sale at Pennies, 50 off. We repeat, 50 off." The two didn't have to wait long before they saw her walking-no running to pennies. Once Yumi saw that the two girls laughing she gave a little pout." I really wanted that little black sweater, oh well, how are you to doing?" The three ingaged in talking for about 30 minutes when all three of them saw an angry Shessomaru walking down the asle, asking the same question,"GIVE ME BACK MY CONDITIONOR!" Sango had to go toward him and told him it was in his case, were it should be. Yet he insists on it not being there. So Sango said her goodbyes and went to her house to show him herself.

_Next up,_ Kagome thought, _InuYasha. He probably want me to fix him ramen again, oh well._ She slowly dragged herslef to his house were she made him ramen, she was sick of it. "Hey kag yu ant some." InuYasha said with a mouthful. Kagome shot him a dirty look like that was the last thing she wanted on her plate. "You do know there's a food store down the street." she said softly,"YOU DON'T HAVE TO EAT THIS ALL OF THE TIME!" she said pissed off now. After a few words with him, she left to go to her house, _screw it,_ she thought,_ all of my other friends can bite me right now._ She was dead serious.

Meanwhile, Sankou was sitting on his couch watching Nascar. He had been on the couch for about two hours straight, hadn't even got up to use the bathroom. Also, for those two hours, all you could hear from his house was ,"GO JUNIOR,GO,GO,GO!" He had been happy sense Junior had dominating the entire race. After he saw the end of the race he went over to Miroku's to collect the money. Unfortunatly for him, Miroku didn't get his paycheck.

"You suck Miroku."

"I can't help it if I have a restraining order to my hot boss,"

"You are a pervert."

"I am not!"

"Then how is it that everytime we go out to get a drink, I end up saving your rear end."

"Someone's not being themselvs."

"SHUT UP BEFORE I DESTROY YOU!"

"Ok ok, just calm down."

"I'll be back in two days, have my money by then."

"And if I don't."

"I WILL CASTRATE YOU!"

Disclaimer: I loooooooooooooooove pickin on Miroku, you'll see that a lot more in the future chapters.


End file.
